


Dragon Age Inquisition: Inquisitor's Fate

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Series: Dragon Age: Tales of the Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been going well for Alyria and her family until the mark on her hand started to pain her and spread. Panic stricken she seeks help and attempts to find some sort of normalcy in her life once again. Will the mark stop hurting or will it consume her? Join us in the final installment to the 'Tales of the Inquisition.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*
> 
> *This fan fiction is a complete work of fiction. In NO WAY does it follow the cannon of the DLC Trespasser or even attempt to. I started writing the first fic in this set when I beat DAI for the first time. I have not had the ability to play the DLC to DAI. I wrote this as I watched uploaded cut scenes on Youtube for the three DLCs. Everything from the beginning of fic 1 to this end of this fic is non cannon. Please take it with a grain of salt. I do not mean to upset anyone or offend anyone with this work. Thank you for understanding and please enjoy this piece. This set has been a labor of love and devotion and a tribute to the wonderful workers of Bioware! Thank you so much for letting me play in your toy box!*

    Time continued to pass in Skyhold as the people lived their day to day lives. Over time Ayria learned to live with the daily pain that she experienced due to the anchor. She hid it well along with her hand. She noticed that the anchor was no longer just contained to one spot on her hand and had started to spread out, taking on the markings that the orb had. She adapted and hid her hands with a pair of gloves that rarely ever came off.  
    Things had changed in Skyhold over a short period of time. Dorian had left Skyhold to travel back to Tevinter to take his father's place as Magister. The result of Dorian leaving left Iron Bull spending most of his time alone in the tavern or out with the Chargers. She seen a change in Iron Bull that worried her. Josephine had been busy with reports flooding in from Orlais with the concerns that the Inquisition had gotten too powerful and feared they would eventually overthrow Empress Celene.  
    Alyria and Cullen's children continued to grow and flourish. Now at the age of two they became more adventurous and had been known to get into things. Alyria had her hands full with them and balancing the Inquisition with her husband.  
    Alyria worried about her health and worried that soon Cullen would have to take care of their children alone as the pain in her hand became unbearable at times. The anchor left her perplexed, she had gone over every book in the hold trying to find anything on the mark or at least something similar. She always came up empty handed and now the fear was eating her alive just as the mark was. It was killing her and there was nothing she could do about it. It was only a matter of time before it completely consumed her. She kept all this to herself, leaving everyone to think she was in good health and nothing was wrong. The Inquisition had enough to worry about, she didn't want them to be taken from their duties to worry about her.  
    She did however on a regular basis keep in contact with Dorian via an enchanted communication crystal. Upon his departure he bestowed this stone to her, his best friend. On a daily basis she would steal away to her private quarters and use the stone to contact Dorian. He was the only one who knew of her problem. During one of their conversations she confided in him that she was terrified that her suspicions of the mark were correct, that it would in fact kill her. Dorian sadly did not disagree, putting in his two cents of magic always comes with a price weather it's known or not.  
    Alyria knew that if the mark was left unchecked that it would eventually kill her. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a way to save her own life, not just for herself, but for Cullen and their children. She knew that no spell could remove the anchor, nothing could remove it from her hand. In her last talk with Dorian she explained her newest plan to try and rid herself of the anchor. This plan was risky and very dangerous. She knew that if one thing goes wrong she would meet her end quicker.  
    By the end of the conversation Dorian stated that he would be making the journey back to Skyhold, and that she needed to put her plans into motion. The next morning she went to speak to Dagna in the forge about what she needed for her plan to work. She spoke to Dagna in private about the plan fearing that many in Skyhold would stop her. Dagna was happy to agree and started her work immediately.  
    A few days later Alyria wandered into the great hall to find Cullen sitting at the steps of the throne with their children. She smiled as she took her seat upon her throne while looking out at the hall. Everyone in the hall seemed to be chattering amongst themselves and taking in the few moments of peace that they could attain. She noticed that her friends had gathered to chat and play a few games of Wicked Grace as she looked over the table. Krem and the Chargers even joined in. Alyria arched an eyebrow as she took note that Iron Bull was not in attendance with them. She shook her head and thought nothing more of it as she turned her attention to her children. Iron Bull was a busy man with personal issues of his own, she took no worry in his absence.  
    Meanwhile in the Herald's Rest tavern, Iron Bull sat in his usual spot battling his thoughts. He felt different now that Dorian was gone and feared that it would make him vicious like the dreaded Tal-Vashoth. He had kept himself in check for a week making cold and calculated thoughts about turning himself back over to the Qun and to the Re-Educators. It seemed like the logical thing to do with the way he was feeling. He wrestled with his thoughts as he tried to think logically. The Chargers would be fine if he appointed Krem as their leader or even if he turned them over to Alyria. He would also make sure that the Inquisition would not have to put him down if he went rogue like most Tal-Vashoth have. A grim expression crossed his face as he stood up, knowing what he must do. He made his way out of the tavern and up the stairs to the great hall.  
    Dorian had just made it back to Skyhold and was coming up the stairs to the tavern when he saw Iron Bull heading up to the great hall. Dorian noticed the grim expression on his lover's face as he climbed the stairs and concern consumed him. He followed Iron Bull up the stairs keeping out of his sight to see what was about to transpire. As Iron Bull made his way up the hall to the throne, Dorian stopped a ways back to lean against the wall to observe.  
    Iron Bull stopped a few feet from the throne as he looked up to address Alyria, "Hey Boss. I have decided for the safety of the Inquisition and myself that I will be going back to the Qun."  
Upon hearing Iron Bull's statement the whole hall got deathly silent and all eyes were on Iron Bull.  
    "I have not been feeling right and I am going to turn myself into the Re-Educators. I cannot put you all in danger." Iron Bull set his shoulders and waited for Alyria's answer.  
    Krem stood up so fast his chair flipped back, "You can't leave the Chargers Chief. We won't be the same without you!" His tone was one of anger laced with pain as it carried through the great hall.  
    "Yes, who will lead Iron Bull's mighty chargers?" Came a familiar voice through the hall that made Iron Bull's eyes widen. "And what about me? What about what you would be doing to me if you went before these Re-Educators?" Dorian pushed himself from the wall and approached him as he spoke.  
    Alyria's eyes went to Dorian with a smile as he stepped forward. "It's good to see you Dorian." Her features changed as she turned her attention back to Iron Bull as more protests rang out through the room. Everyone was putting their word in now that Dorian had spoke up. She held up her hand to silence the great hall as she spoke, "I think the great hall has made their opinion very clear on this. Bull, you are not a threat, you are a friend and the Re-Educators would take our friendship and see it destroyed. Please do not leave. I am not asking as the Inquisitor, but as your friend. Please stay with us."  
    "He better..." Dorian muttered as he stopped next to Iron Bull before the throne.  
    A smile broke across Iron Bull's face as he turned to Dorian, "Alright, I will stay. What brought you back Dorian?"  
    "The Inquisitor asked me back. She needed a magister for a particular task. Apparently I am the only one she knows." Dorian smirked at Alyria.  
    Elise and Warren looked up from their father to see Iron Bull and Dorian and beamed with excitement. "Uncle Dory!" The children squealed and rushed Dorian and Iron Bull.  
    Dorian leaned down picking up Elise with a wide smile, "Why hello there!" He hugged the little girl as Warren tugged at his robes. He knelt down so he could greet Warren with a smile, "I hope you both have stayed out of trouble while I was away." The children giggled as Dorian wrapped his arm around Warren, lifting him up into his arms while standing. "I see the children missed me."  
    "There not the only ones." Iron Bull smirked as he reached for little Elise.  
    Dorian turned his attention back to the Inquisitor as Iron Bull lifted Elise from his arms, "I came as quickly as I could. I will need to speak with you soon in private about the matter."  
    "That can wait til you are settled back in here. We can discuss it later, how about in the morning?" Alyria smiled at her friend, "I'm sure there are other people that want your time right now." Her eyes went back to Iron Bull.  
    "I took off as soon as we cut communication and rode with out a single stop." Dorian yawned, "You are one of my dearest friends and I couldn't let you face this alone. Rest would be good." His eyes went to the stained glass windows behind her throne, the sun was already setting. "I will take my leave and see you in the morning." Dorian handed Warren to Cullen as Iron Bull sat Elise down so she could run to her mother.  
    "Bull, thank you for staying." Alyria called out as the couple walked from the great hall. Iron Bull waved to Alyria as they walked out the doors.  
    Cullen smiled as he looked to his wife, "Well it's about time for the children to be put to bed. Care to join me darling?" Alyria smiled as she picked up her daughter and turned for their chamber doors. As they reached their room Cullen turned his gaze to Alyria, "What was so urgent that Dorian pushed himself that hard to get here?"  
    Alyria bit her lip as she laid her daughter down in her bed, "I would rather not discuss that right now."  
    "Come on love. You know you can tell me anything." Cullen smiled at her as he placed his son in bed and cover him up. Already the children lost their fight with sleep.  
    Alyria took a deep breath and absentmindedly rubbed her left hand, "We can all discuss it tomorrow with Dorian. Is that alright?"  
    "Take your time love, you can tell me when you are ready. We have all the time in the world." Cullen smiled as he changed and climbed into bed.  
    "Yeah." Alyria smiled as she slipped into her sleeping attire and curled up in bed along with her husband. _I wish you were right..._ was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

    The next day the great hall was relatively quiet save for a few people chattering in a corner with Varric. Alyria and Cullen smiled as they sat their children down to play near the throne. Dorian's timing was impeccable as always as he walked out of the door to the library.  
    "Ah, good you're awake." Dorian said as he approached Alyria and Cullen. "Is everything ready Inquisitor?"  
    "Yes Dorian, Dagna is on standby until we give the word." Alyria nodded as she stepped away from her children to turn her attention to Cullen, "I promised you I would tell you today. Give me one moment." She turned her head to the corner of the room where Varric was, "Varric, may I have your assistance with the children. I need to speak with Cullen and Dorian alone. It's important."  
    "With pleasure." Varric stood up and made his way down the hall to the throne where he greeted the children and sat down on the throne, "Have I ever told you the tale of Ser Nuggles the King of the Nugs?" Varric asked as he got the children's attention.  
    The children sat down in front of Varric with wide eyes as they shook their heads, "no." They spoke almost in perfect unison making Alyria smile.  
    Varric feigned surprise as he widened his eyes and shook his head, "I haven't! Well that's a shame it's one of my best tales. Well you see it all started when I traveled to the Hinterlands..."  
    Alyria smiled as she watched her children get lost in the tale Varric had started to weave for them. Quickly she turned her attention to Dorian and Cullen, "Shall we proceed to the war room?"  
    Dorian arched his eyebrow as they started their walk to the war room, "Why the war room?"  
    "After you left we found out that we had a few spies here. I placed silencing wards around the room so that everything said in that room is safe. Since this is a sensitive matter, I feel it best we talk there." Alyria said as they walked through Josephine's office and down the hall to the war room. Cullen reached the large wood doors first and pushed them open allowing them access to the room. Upon entering the room Alyria instantly made a quick sweep of the room, ensuring the wards were in place before they started their talk.  
    "Is it safe love?" Cullen asked as he leaned back against the war table.  
    Alyria gave a satisfying nod, "Yes. We are safe to freely talk now."  
    Dorian looked over to Cullen then back to Alyria, "Are you sure telling him would be a good idea? He may try to stop you." A look of concern crossed Dorian's face.  
    "I'm right here." Cullen snapped with a furrowed brow, "Stop you from what Alyria?"  
    "Cullen, please trust me. I know what I am doing with this plan. I plan to get rid of the anchor." Alyria looked over at Cullen with a dead serious look. "I have looked everywhere for a spell to get rid of it and I have found nothing..." Her words trailed off as she turned to Dorian unable to tell her husband about the rest of her plan.  
    Dorian turned to Cullen with a serious look, "She intends to cut her own arm off."  
    Shock overtook Cullen's system as he stepped forwards while grabbing Alyria's biceps with a look of feared shock. "Are you serious? That could kill you!"  
    "If I don't I'll die regardless." Alyria turned her head from facing her husband. "The mark is spreading, it's consuming me and if I don't do this I'll die." She pulled away from Cullen's hold while reaching down to her left hand and yanking the glove from it. Her hand was riddled with markings and emitting a green glow. Cullen recognized the markings, they were the same marking that were on the orb that Corypheus possessed.  
    "Why...why didn't you tell me." Cullen's voice was soft as he reached for her hand.  
     Quickly Alyria drew it back from him while jamming the glove back on. "I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want the Inquisition to be worried about me when there are more important things to worry about." She looked down at the ground while rubbing her left hand.  
    "Nothing is more important than you and our children, love. I would have helped you find a way to rid yourself of it." Cullen looked back up at her with a worried look. "Are you sure mutilating yourself is the only answer?"  
    "While I was away in Tevinter I scoured the vast amounts of books there and even I came up empty handed. This seems to be the only way. I can make sure that she does not bleed out in the process." Dorian spoke as he paced the room. "Believe me, I'm not pleased with this, but if it saves her life then it must be done."  
    Cullen frowned as his hand went to the back of his neck, "You know I can't watch you do this." He lowered his hand and took Alyria's gloved hands in his own. "If this will save your life I will not stop you."  
    "I understand, darling. Thank you for not stopping me." Alyria weakly smiled up at him as she stretched up to give him a kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and looked to Dorian, "Are you ready to do this?"  
    "I'm fully rested and focused all we need is Dagna here." Dorian crossed his arms over his chest.  
    "Why Dagna?" Cullen asked as he looked from Dorian to Alyria.  
    "She created a runework hand that will be attached in place of my own." She gave a small laugh as she continued, "Remember how I kept slipping away from everyone, I was going down to the forge to test the hand. I wanted to do this in secret so not to worry everyone." She stepped over to the war table, "When you leave would you please send Dagna in and make sure that no one enters the war room please? Oh, and make sure that Dagna remembers not to say anything to anyone about this."  
    Cullen gave a grim nod as he started for the war room doors. "I can do that." He pushed the doors open and made his way through Josephine's office, through the throne room and down to the forge. As he stepped into the forge he could hear Dagna talking to herself about some sort of metal problem. As the door popped while closing Dagna's eyes snapped up to him.  
    "Commander. What brings you here?" She asked with a smile as she dropped her hammer by her work anvil. She brushed her hands off on her clothing while walking up to him. "Why the long face?"  
    "Alyria sent me to get you. She needs you in the war room with the runework hand." Cullen said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
    "Runework hand?" Dagna arched her eyebrow while acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't have a runework hand."  
    Cullen exhaled sharply as he looked at the dwarf before him, "She told me everything. Gather what you need and meet them in the war room." Cullen turned from Dagna and placed his hand on the door, "Don't breathe a word to anyone on your way there."  
    Dagna nodded as she picked up a small black leather bag and fell into step behind Cullen as they left the forge. "Got it."  
    Cullen stopped in the throne room watching Varric weave his story to the children. "Go on to the war room Dagna. I'm going to stay with the children." Cullen waved her on as he walked over Varric and the children. He focused his attention on the story that     Varric was telling as an attempt to block out the thought of what his wife would soon be going through.  
    Dorian watched Alyria pace the war room while they waited for Dagna to show up. He shook his head as he spoke to her, "It will be alright Alyria. If I didn't think it would work and you are safe I would not be here to help you."  
    Alyria weakly smiled at her friend, "I know that, but I am still worried that something will go wrong or that this won't stop the anchor from spreading."  
    "Nothing should go wrong and if it does not stop the mark I will do everything in my powers to contain it. I promise you that." Dorian said as the doors to the war room opened a bit and Dagna came scurrying in.  
    "So no one told me that Cullen knew about this." Dagna hurried to the war table with a black leather bag in her hand.  
    "We just told him. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Do you have everything we need to do this?" Alyria said as she slipped to Dagna's side.  
    Dagna nodded as she gently opened the bag. She slipped her hand in it and pulled out an intricate prosthetic the same size as Alyria's hand. Carefully she sat the runework hand onto the war table. "Done exactly how you wanted it Inquisitor." Dagna's smile shown the pride she took in her work.  
    Alyria looked over the prosthetic, letting her fingers lightly glide over the workings of it. "You did wonderfully Dagna. Thank you."  
    "We should get this over with before the anchor does more damage or worse someone walks in on us." Dorian lifted his eyes from the runework hand to the door. "I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt terribly for a few moments. I will ease the pain as best as I can." A sympathetic smile crossed his lips.  
    "I know." Alyria tugged the glove off of her anchor hand as she looked down at it. Her hand was almost completely consumed in the markings and glow.  
    Dagna looked over the war table and shook her head, "There will be blood. I don't think the war council would wanna clean all this blood from the maps and paperwork." She moved from the large oak table to a smaller one in the corner. She motioned to the pair before pulling it from the wall. "Less noticeable here."  
    "Does that bag have meaning to you Dagna?" Dorian asked as he grabbed the leather bag from the war table. As Dagna shook her head, he turned to Alyria, "Give me your hand." He slipped the bag over Alyria's anchor hand, then removed his sash wrapping it around the bag and up her arm slightly. "This should reduce the blood."  
    Dagna pulled out a small dagger as Alyria sat her left arm down on the small table. Alyria locked eyes with Dorian as he ignited a fire spell in his right hand. Dorian nodded to Dagna as she raised the dagger up.


	3. Chapter 3

    Alyria's scream of agony ripped through the room as the blade came down, cleaving through her flesh and bone. Dorian moved quickly as he pulled the bag and sash from her bleeding arm and replaced it with his right hand. He cauterized the wound as he brought a healing spell to life on his other hand wrapping it around Alyria's shoulders in an attempt to heal her wounds. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she cried out in pain.  
    "It will be over in a moment." Dorian tried to sooth his friend as best he could considering the circumstances. A few moments later he saw the blood flow had ceased and removed his hand only to place his left hand on the wound now to try and take away some of the pain.  
    Alyria felt her mind swim as her knees buckled in pain. She was glad that Dorian had embraced her through the carterization process or she would have collapsed to the floor. As Dorian placed his left hand upon her arm she felt a warm, soothing wave wash over her. The pain that ripped through her mind leaving a fire trail through her body was now subsiding.  
    Dorian turned his eyes from her arm to her face, "Is the pain going away?" Alyria nodded her head as she bit her lip. Sweat formed on her pale brow, she was paler than her usual self at this point. Dorian moved his hand from her arm and took the runework hand from Dagna. He placed it against her severed wrist and closed his eyes. His magic bonded the hand to her arm within seconds. He then moved his hands from the prosthetic as he watched Alyria flex it, proving that she could control it.  
    Alyria's eyes grew wide as she heard a creaking sound as she closed the new hand into a fist. There were a few more creaks and a click or two as she moved the hand to test out it's motions. She turned her wide eyes to Dagna in fear that she broke a gear or a pin in the hand.  
    Dagna's lips curled into a huge smile as she watched her work move and flex perfectly. She looked up to Alyria and saw the concern etched on her face. "The sounds? That's normal. It's never been flexed or even attached before. It's setting everything into place, setting itself to your movements."  
    Alyria felt her stomach roll a bit as she wiggled her fingers. She feel a bit woozy as she braced herself on the table with her right hand. She felt a bit strange with the runework hand, a fear overcame her that she had not thought about. The power to close the rift was in that hand and now she no longer has that power.  
    Dorian tied off the leather bag quickly then dropped it down on the table as he pulled a set of beautiful Tervinter gloves from his robes and handed them to Alyria. "I had these made for you. the colors should flatter you."  
    A weak smile tugged at Alyria's lips as she took the gloves fro Dorian. She allowed herself to lean back against the small table while she slipped the black and gold gloves on to her hands. A quizzical look came over her features as she looked at her gloved hands. There was no difference in them. No one could tell that a runework masterpiece was hidden by the glove.  
    Dorian picked up the small leather bag that held the anchor infected hand, "Do you mind if I study this?" He waved the bag a bit in front of himself. "Of course I would do it in secret." He brought his hand up to his chin to think, "That would mean that I would need somewhere else to do my work. Not much privacy in the library. What about that room with the large book? Seems like no one has taken interest in that room?"  
    Alyria nodded as she stepped away from the table, "You can have that room." She took a few steps trying to walk out the rest of the pain. "Let me know what you discover with the hand. The more we know about it, the better off we will be."  
    Dorian tucked the leather pouch into his robes and took a few quick strides to Alyria's side. He grabbed her arm, slipping it over his shoulders as his arm came around her waist. "Try not to take things too fast Inquisitor. You suffered a major injury and lost a bit of blood." He waited as Dagna pushed the door open. "You will need to take it easy the rest of the day."  
    Alyria smiled at the compassion of her friend. It's not often that someone surprised her with kindness, but Dorian never ceased to. They made their way down the hallway out into the great hall. The sight before her brought joy to her heart. Cullen sat on the bottom stair with Warren in his lap and Elise laying on her stomach while Varric sat on her throne weaving an elaborate tale of a nug king.  
    Dagna coughed a bit as she hurried through the hall causing Cullen and the children to look back at the trio that had just entered the room. Cullen quickly sat Elise down then hurried to Alyria's side. He took her weight from Dorian with a look of concern, "Is she alright?"  
    "Yes. If you don't mind I am going to take my leave and get to work. She needs to take it easy today." Dorian gave a stern look to Cullen, "Make sure that she rests up." He turned on his heel and started off to his new office.  
    Cullen took a few steps with his wife and looked at Varric and the children, "Do you mind watching them a little bit longer?"  
    "Not at all Curly." Varric looked up to the pair and arched an eyebrow. "Take your time. I can tell them another tale if need be." He turned his attention back to the children as Cullen ushered his wife through the hall and up to their quarters.  
    When they were safe behind the confines of their door, Cullen looked to Alyria with a look of worry. "Is it... I mean are you alright? You're very pale."  
    Alyria stepped away from Cullen to sit on the couch by the stairs, "I am alright." She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment as she flexed her hands.  
    He moved to sit down next to her with his eyes resting upon her left hand. "May I see?"  
    Alyria slowly tugged off the glove and moved her runework hand towards Cullen with a pained weak smile, "When I joined the Inquisition, I never knew I was going to sacrifice so much to ensure everyone's safety. I'm glad I did because I met you and we have a wonderful family, but so much has happened."  
   Cullen's eyes looked over the intricate metal workings of the hand then raised his amber hues to Alyria as he took the runework hand in his own. "You are so strong and so wonderful. I couldn't ask for a more perfect wife. This changes nothing. I still love you, scars and all." His brow furrowed as he looked back down at her hand. "Does it... well you know... hurt?"  
    "Yes. Dorian tried to null the pain as much as he could, but considering Dagna was taking off a limb. He could only do so much." Alyria sighed as she continued, "I don't wish for anyone to know of what I did. I don't think many would approve of it. I gave my hand to Dorian to study. He will let me know what he finds out."  
    "I won't tell a soul." Cullen smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips kissing it softly. "I would like you to take the day to yourself and relax up here. I will take care of the children and anything else that comes up."  
    "Thank you, love." Alyria smiled as she leaned back on the couch watching Cullen stand up and move to the stairs. "I love you."  
    "I love you too." Cullen smiled as he walked down the stairs to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

    The next few months passed very quickly as Dorian continued to study the magic that was stored in Alyria's hand. To his surprise he was able to extract the anchor from her hand once it was severed. That made him wonder about the purpose of the anchor.     He knew about it being able to close rifts in the fade, but surely there had to be more to it. Dorian was perplexed at the anchor and kept it contained in a glass orb as he searched through the old dusty books that were forgotten down in his new office. He ran his hand along the spines of the books in the room, most of them he had poured over, except a few on the top shelf. The were books on the ancient elven gods, surely they wouldn't have any knowledge on the anchor.  
    Dorian shook his head as he crossed the room grabbing a small step ladder. He climbed up the ladder and read the spines of the books. He arched an eyebrow as his eyes came to rest on a small book that was bound in a black cover. This book stood out a bit, it was not as dusty as the others as if it had been disturbed recently. Dorian's fingers curled around the spine as he pulled it from the shelf. He stepped off the small ladder and took a seat, popping the book open.  
    "Interesting..." Dorian remarked as he closed the book several hours later. He stood up, walking to his desk with his eyes locked on the glass orb that had an eerie green smoke rolling in it. He jumped a bit at the soft knock that came from his door. Quickly he slung a cloth over the orb hiding it from view, "Come in."  
    Alyria gently pushed open the door with a smile, "How are you? It haven't seen you in days and I was beginning to think you fell into one of the books here."  
    "I'm fine, although I have found something very interesting." Dorian pulled the cloth from the orb. "Did your friend Solas mention who the orb belonged to?"  
    "He said it was an elven artifact. One that belonged to our people." Alyria approached the desk the glass orb sat upon. "He never said anything else about the orb."  
    "So he failed to mention that it was, in fact, the orb of Fen'Harel?" Dorian raised his hand to his chin. "Don't you find that a little odd?"  
    Alyria's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the glass orb, "The Dread Wolf?" Her mand swam with the tales her mother told her of the Dread Wolf. "That can't be right."  
    "All these years you have known me, have I ever led you astray?" Dorian handed her the book he was reading only minutes ago. "It's all right here. Including well done illustrations of the orb and Fen'Harel. I find it all fascinating. There is a striking resemblance between the two."  
    Alyria hastily took the book, flipping through it's pages until she found the pictures that Dorian had mentioned. Shock took over her system as the book slipped from her grasp and tumbled to the floor. "Solas is the Dread Wolf... We were working alongside an ancient elven god!"  
    "Indeed we were. It appears that he had a hidden agenda while hiding amongst the ranks of the Inquisition." Dorian bent down to pick up the book, "Call it a blind intuition, but I feel that he may come back for the power off the anchor." Dorian leaned back against one of the tall book shelves as he continued to speak, "We have the remnants of the orb here in Skyhold. I can repair the orb and transfer the power back to it."  
    "That's an idea, but we have no idea what his plan is when it comes to getting his orb back. I can no longer close rifts which has made things a lot more difficult on my end." Alyria flexed her left hand instinctively.  
    "Ah yes, I have heard people talking about how you have barely left Skyhold to handle the matter of a few new rifts that have opened up. I have a plan for that." Dorian pointed to the staff that was hilted on Alyria's back, "The gem, take it out of the staff for me please."  
    Alyria pulled her staff from her back and pulled the gem from the embrace of the dragon's wings. "What do you need this for?" She handed the gem to Dorian with no hesitation.  
    Dorian waved the gem over the glass orb and watched as some of the smoke trailed out from the orb into the gem. "Here is your solution for closing rifts. It may no longer be in your hand, but it is close enough to make it look like you are still closing the rift with your hand." He smirked as she took the gem from him.  
    "Thank you, Dorian. You think of everything." Alyria giggled as she set the gem back into place on her staff.  
    "Well someone has to." Dorian let out a laugh as he watched her put her staff in it's hilt.  
    Alyria smirked as she turned to the glass orb, "I have a question. Do you think you could repair the shattered Orb of Fen'Harel?"  
    "I may be able to. Now the next question on my mind is why." Dorian arched his brow at her in light of this question.  
    She averted her eyes from Dorian as she started to pace while wringing her hands together. "You said that you have a feeling that Solas, uh, Fen'Harel, may be back for the power of the anchor. Well, I was thinking on repairing the orb and placing what remaining power there is into the orb. If he does come back we give him the orb and see what plans he tries to carry out. He deceived us, why not do the same to him."  
    Dorian's eyes widened with a smirk of intrigue as he listened to Alyria speak. "You're talking about tricking the Elven God of trickery. Do you think he would really fall for that?"  
    "I don't know, but it would be worth a shot. You never know. If he believes that the orb is intact then maybe he would let slip part of his plans." Alyria said as she moved towards the door. "I will have the pieces of the orb brought to you."  
    "I will let you know the moment that the orb is completed. I hope that you know what you are doing with this plan. I would hate to see what an angry elven god is capable of." Dorian scoffed as he opened the black book and started to read from it again.  
    Alyria pushed open the door leaving Dorian to his studies. Her mind raced as she climbed the stairs back up to the great hall. Solas spent all that time with the Inquisition and never mentioned that he was an ancient elven god. That worried her as she pushed open the door to the great hall. He had be in the Inquisition under false pretenses and that worried her greatly.  
    Cullen had just walked out of Josephine's office with his nose jammed in some papers when Alyria walked into the Great Hall. Neither of them were paying the slightest attention as to where they were going and ran right into each other.  
    "Oh, sweet Maker. Alyria, darling, I am terribly sorry." Cullen bent down to pick up the papers that spilled out of his hands while looking up at Alyria. He noted the worried look on her face and couldn't help but ask her, "is something on your mind? You look deeply concerned."  
    "I, um, well I just found out something that is troubling me terribly. Do you mind calling the war council together along with Dorian. When you summon Dorian tell him to bring that black book. He will know what I mean. I don't mean to be short love, but this is a matter that we must discuss right away." Alyria bit her lip as she turned to the doors leading to the war room.  
    "Right away. I will gather everyone immediately." Cullen looked to his wife with a sympathetic look, "Will you be alright?"  
    "Yes." Came her short reply as she made her way across the hall, pulling open the door that lead to the war room. She knew that Cullen would waste no time in gathering the council. She pushed open the door to the war room and walked up to the war table. She allowed herself to lean against the table, bracing herself with her hands as she looked over the map. Her mind wandered back to her friend Solas and his actions. Some of them made perfect sense now, but others made her worry profusely. She knew the story of Fen'Harel quite well, her mother made sure of it. She remembered her mother would tell her that she would need to listen or the Dread Wolf would come in and take her in the dead of night.  
    Alyria nearly jumped out of her skin as the doors to the war room came open and her council came in with Dorian. Quickly she turned to face her chattering friends with a grim expression.  
    Dorian instantly knew what this meeting was about and went to Alyria's side with the black book in hand. His smile was one that conveyed his own worry as they watched Cullen, Leliana and Josephine take their places on the other side of the table.  
    "There is a reason why I called this meeting out of the blue today. Dorian and I have made a very troubling discovery today." Alyria took a moment to prepare herself for the reactions of her next move. "In light of the discovery, I must tell you something that     I have kept hidden for some time now." She bit her lip as her eyes turned to her husband. Keeping her eyes locked with his she brought her left hand up and pulled the black and gold glove from it. Josephine and Leliana gave out shocked gasps as she revealed her runework hand.  
    "Inquisitor! How?" Josephine stared at the hand in shock as she asked her question.  
    "The mark was killing her and there was no other way." Cullen turned his gaze from the group down to the map.  
    "You knew?" Leliana's eyes widened as she turned her shocked expression from the hand to Cullen. "Why didn't you talk to us about this?"  
    "I knew you all too well. I knew you all would try to stop me." Alyria flexed her hand a moment before slipping the glove back on.  
    "The mark is not infused with the runework hand..." Josephine arched her eyebrow, "Then how are you able to close rifts?"  
    "I have been careful to avoid them and detain them. Dorian found a way today to help me close them without the mark killing me." Alyria turned her gaze to Leliana, "I need you to turn the broken orb of Fen'Harel over to Dorian."  
    "What?!" All three advisors exclaimed in unison as their eyes flew to her in yet another wave of shock.  
    Alyria looked to Dorian while reaching for the book. Her eyes scanned over the pages as she flipped through it. She stopped on a page that illustrated Fen'Harel and his orb. "Leliana you can stop looking for Solas now. He will come to us. It's only a matter of time after Dorian repairs his orb."  
    "Solas is Fen'Harel? Can you be sure?" Josephine asked as she put her clipboard down, stretching trying to see what was in the book.  
    "Yes. He lied to us and it appears he used us for his own agenda," Alyria left the book open as she laid it down on the table so her advisors could see.  
    Cullen, Leliana and Josephine leaned in close to the table to look at the book. Cullen leveled his amber hues with his wife. "By the Maker. He lied to us all."  
    "Yes and the question at hand now is why he would do that." Alyria folded her arms across her chest as she started to pace the room. "He has been missing for about two years, with no trace of his existence. He's planning something. Something big and we all have to be ready for it." She turned on her heel and looked at her friends with a sad smile, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the anchor. If i didn't have Dorian help me, I would probably have died very soon."  
    "We understand. It just came as a shock, My lady Inquisitor." Josephine looked from Leliana to Alyria as she spoke.  
    "Thank you," Alyria turned to the doors, "Leliana make sure that Dorian gets the orb soon."  
    "Preferably after this meeting please." Dorian added as he picked his book up from the war table. "The sooner I repair it, the sooner we will know if Solas is friend or foe anymore."  
    "I will have it to you soon Dorian." Leliana said with a smile, "Meet me in my office when the meeting is over."  
    "Speaking of which, you all are free to go. The meeting is adjourned." Alyria felt that she had to get away from the thoughts of what was going on and pushed the door open.  
    Cullen dropped his paper work and hurried after his wife, "Darling is everything alright?"  
    "This is just all too much to take. I thought there was something different about Solas, but I didn't see it being this." She walked down the corridor to the great hall then out to the courtyard where their children were playing with Iron Bull.  
    "Don't dwell on it darling. How could you have known?" Cullen reached out taking his wife's hand. "It's been weeks since you have went out with the Inquisition. You're getting stir crazy and letting things get to you more than usual." He pulled her into his chest as he continued to speak, "I heard Bull and the Chargers were going out on a routine mission tomorrow. Maybe you should join them."  
    "But what about you and our children?" Alyria looked up at Cullen with a worried expression.  
    Cullen gave a small laugh, "Wait, you're worried I can't handle our children?"  
    Alyria's laugh echoed in the courtyard as she looked up at her husband with a mile wide smile, "Now, now I never said that."  
    Upon hearing their mother's laugh the children turned from Iron Bull and sprinted towards their parents. Leaning down Cullen and Alyria lifted their children up into their arms.  
    "So, how's it going boss? I heard about your emergency war council meeting. Is everything alright?" Iron Bull stood up as Alyria and Cullen approached him.  
    "It went well. Had a few things that needed taken care of. How have you been, Bull. I heard that you have a routine mission tomorrow with the Chargers. MInd if I tag along?" Alyria shifted Elise in her arms as she waited for Iron Bull's response.  
    Iron Bull cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. Sure you can keep up? It's been awhile since you have been out in Skyhold."  
    "It hasn't been that long." She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone think a little rest has gotten me rusty."  
    "We worry about you boss. If you're serious about this meet us in the tavern in the morning." Iron Bull turned from Alyria and Cullen, "Now if you don't mind I gotta go see a mage about a kink in my neck."  
    "I bet it's in your neck." Cullen chuckled as he watched Iron Bull shake his head and take off. "Well then it's settled. You sure you're gonna be ok tomorrow?"  
    Alyria turned to her daughter in her arms with a smile, "I will be fine. Please don't worry about me so much. I have fought dragon's, closed fade rifts and stopped Corypheus. I think a routine mission will not kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

    Alyria woke early the next morning as the early morning rays came through her windows. She rolled over draping her arm over her husband, watching him sleep with a gentle smile. It had been a while since he had awoken beside her due to his night terrors and this brought her a sense of relief. After everything they had been through together, it was about time they found some sort of peace in their lives. A grin tugged at her lips as she started to lean over his chest to gently give him a kiss good morning.  
    "Good morning love." Cullen slowly opened his eyes after her lips left his. "You're up awfully early."  
    "Remember, I am leaving with Bull and the Chargers today for a mission." Alyria moved to get out of bed. She tried to move silently as to not wake their children when she moved to her closet and pulled out her mage's armor. Alyria pulled her night shirt off as she pulled on her mages armor. She felt a familiar satisfaction wash over her as she started to secure the armor on her body with the buckles and clips. Taking her boots from the closet she walked over to the bed and slipped them on.  
    "Your beauty will never cease to amaze me." Cullen rolled over on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. "No matter what you are wearing, you take my breath away."  
    "Thank you. Are you sure you will be alright with the children while I am away?" Alyria fastened the last buckle on her boots before standing to face him.  
    "I will be fine, darling. Go out and blow off some steam. We will be here waiting on your return, safe and sound." He leaned up to kiss her lightly before watching her cross the room to where their children slept.  
    Alyria bent down carefully and gave her children light kisses on their foreheads. She turned back to Cullen with a smile. "Well I had better get to the tavern before Bull and the Chargers take off." She took a deep breath as she grabbed her staff from beside her bookshelf.  
    "Have fun, darling." Cullen sat up in bed as he watched his wife take off down the stairs of their room.  
    Alyria walked through the great hall with her staff hilted to her back. She smiled as she made her way to the tavern to meet with Iron Bull and his Chargers. Just before she pushed the door of the tavern open a thought occurred to her, she didn't even know what this routine mission was. As she brought her hand up to push the tavern door open, it swung open from the other side.  
    Krem stood on the other side of door with a surprised look, "Hey, Chief! Alyria's here. Fully suited up too." Krem stepped aside so that she could walk through the door.  
    "Ah, glad you could make it." Iron Bull had started to walk up to the door from his usual post at the back of the bar.  
    "Yeah, I needed to get out for a while. I hope I'm not intruding with your normal routine." Alyria laughed as she walked towards Iron Bull.  
    "Intruding? Ha, no. I enjoy our adventures. You're more than welcome to join us anytime." Iron Bull turned his attention to the Chargers for a moment, "Guys, I'm taking Krem and Alyria with me today. Time to catch up with the Boss. Keep things running while I am gone." He turned around motioning for Krem to fall into step as he ushered Alyria out of the tavern.  
    "So where are we off to?" Alyria asked as they made their way to the stables.  
    "We're doing a supplies mission in the Emerald Graves. It shouldn't take that long." Iron Bull replied as he took the reigns of his mount from Dennet.  
    "With the way we ride we should be back before sundown." Krem smiled as he hoisted himself up into the saddle of his mount.  
    "That's if we push ourselves." Alyria laughed as she looked at the pair. "We have made his run several times and to be honest us getting back here around midnight." Alyria pulled herself up on to her horse with grace and ease.  
    Iron Bull laughed as he turned his horse to the main gates, "Can't put anything by you, can we Boss."  
    "Nope." Alyria spurred her horse and tore out through the main gates. Her spirits soared as she took the lead on her horse. She felt a spark of life wash through her as she rode with her companions again. Cullen was right, she needed a break from being stuck in the castle.

    It did not take them long to get to the Emerald Graves. Alyria smiled as she brought her horse to a stop while looking behind to see that Iron Bull and Krem almost had trouble keeping up with her. She giggled as she swung her leg over to dismount as Krem and Iron Bull skidded to a stop next to her.  
    "What took you boys so long?" Alyria's smile was bright and full of life as she tied her horse to a post set up by the Inquisition. She was met with a barrage of laughter as they dismounted their horses. "So what exactly are we gathering here?"  
    Iron Bull turned to Alyria after grabbing a pack from his horse, "We are here to gather supplies. Herbs and that kinda stuff."  
    Alyria smiled as she looked around, "Are you sure that's it, Bull?"  
    Krem looked over to Iron Bull with a nod, "No, that's not it. There has been reports from a few people that demons have been attacking people on the main road and we are here covertly to take them out."  
    A quizzical look came over Alyria's features as she looked to Iron Bull, "And you failed to mention that before we got here." Her laugh echoed around them as she pulled her staff from her back, "It's not a problem, but I would have liked to know that sooner."  
    Iron Bull gave a chuckle as he led the way down the main road. The sun peaked through the trees as the local wildlife scurried around them. As they made their way down the path they stopped occasionally to gather the supplies they needed. The farther down the path they noticed subtle changes in the area. The wildlife became skittish and fled at the mere sight of them.  
    Alyria stopped taking note of what appeared to be claw markings on a tree. "Bull, I think we are getting close to our demon."  
    "Yeah, it looks that way." Krem faltered in his footsteps as the trio came upon a few dead animals.  
    They continued to walk down the path carefully. Alyria looked around at the place wondering what kind of demon they were about to face. The sight was a bit much for her, never had she seen something like this. She took a deep breath to steady herself when she felt Iron Bull's arm around her forearm.  
    "Hey, Boss." He nodded forward to an open rift. "You alright? Normally you sense those things a mile away."  
    "Yeah, Bull. I must be a little off today." Alyria gave a small half grin as she looked over the open rift before them. This rift was relatively weak compared to what she had faced before with her anchor still intact. It should prove to be no problem to them. Alyria looked to Krem and then to Iron Bull as she spun her staff in her fingers. "Well, boys, let's do this."  
    Iron Bull gave a small laugh as he pulled his war hammer from his back and charged the first demon that he saw. Krem pulled his sword from it's scabbard, following after Iron Bull.  
    Alyria knew her place in a battle like this, keep her distance while they got face to face with the enemy. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself as she began slinging spells at her enemies, making sure not to hit Iron Bull or Krem. Each one of her spells found their targets as she moved closer to the rift. Each demon that Iron Bull and Krem killed weakened it to the point that she could use the anchor stone to close it.  
    Each step Ayria took brought her closer to the rift. As she brought her staff up to begin the process to closing it the ground beneath her emitted an eerie green glow.  
    "Boss!" Iron Bull called out as he broke into a run for her.  
    Alyria tore her eyes from the rift with enough time to see what was about to happen. Within seconds the ground under her began to crack emitting more of the green glow. With a gasp Alyria back stepped a few steps as demon sprang from the ground. With a wicked laugh it brought it's hand back, swinging at Alyria which launched her backwards into Iron Bull's chest.  
    As Iron Bull made sure that Alyria was unharmed Krem has begun his dance with the demon. A smile on his face as he rotated his sword in his hand preparing to strike the demon down. Quickly Krem deflected the demon's arm and sunk his sword to the hilt in it's chest.  
    The demon started to disappear and return to the fade as Alyria pushed herself from Iron Bull's chest. She made her way over to the crackling rift while holding her staff so tightly her knuckles started to grow stiff. Taking a deep breath in the lifted the end of the staff with the gem towards the rift. A green bolt shot from the rift into the staff's gem as she began the process of closing the rift.  
    Behind her, Krem looked to Iron Bull with a wide eyed expression as he leaned in, "She's not closing it with her hand. That's odd. I didn't think magic could affect the rifts."  
    "You're right something is different." Iron Bull sheathed his war hammer and crossed his arms over his chest just as the rift closed. "So, Boss, that's a new trick."  
    Alyria's eye's widened in shock as she turned to face the boys. "I, um, well... You see..." She bit her lip as she walked up to them. "Something happened and it needed corrected before something bad occurred."  
    "Uh-huh." Iron Bull arched a eyebrow. "There is more to it. Ben-Hassrath remember." He could sense there was something more to all of this. Something the Inquisitor kept secret and he didn't like it when the Boss kept things of importance from him.  
    "You didn't close the rift with your hand." Krem pointed out as he sheathed his sword.  
    Alyria took a deep breath before she began her explanation, "Yeah, about that." She brought her left hand up to her chest as she continued, "The anchor was killing me. I couldn't allow it to take my life." Hesitantly she pulled the glove from her hand.  
    "What the fuck!" Iron Bull exclaimed as he looked at her hand.  
    "I had Dagna and Dorian help me find a way to save myself. I suggested severing my hand from my body and Dagna created this to replace it." Alyria held up the hand for them to see it. "Not everyone in Skyhold knows about this and I would like to keep it that way. I trust you both to keep this quiet."  
    Iron Bull took her runework hand in his while looking it over. "I won't say a word, but this is amazing. Damn Vints think of everything."  
    Alyria laughed a bit as she retracted her hand, "Wasn't a Vint who thought of this. It was all me. I asked Dorian if he thought it would work, hesitantly he agreed. That is why he came back and well for you." Her lips tugged up into a smile as she placed her glove back on her hand. "I mean it, don't go off and talk about this. I don't need all of Skyhold thinking I am some sort of sadist."  
    Krem and Iron Bull both laughed as they started to look around the area for supplies they maybe able to use.  
    Turning from the two, Alyria walked around the area in an attempt to find anything of use. Her eyes roved over the area only to stop on a lush patch of herbs. She moved over to the patch as she opened her bag. With a gentle steady hand she plucked herb after herb, placing them in her bag. She raised her eyes from the herbs to her company. They were busy checking the bodies of the animals the demon had killed to see if there was anything worth saving.  
    After a few hours of collecting goods from the area, Alyria felt her communication stone in her amulet begin to warm. Quickly she stole a quick glance over her shoulder then activated the stone.  
    The stone emitted a small glow as Dorian's voice came through the stone, "I hope this is not a bad time."  
    "No, you're fine Dorian. What's going on?" Alyria spoke back into the stone.  
    "I have been working on that orb since I received the pieces. Putting it together was easy. Simple repair spell restored its original form, but did not restore the magic that was in it."  
    "So the orb is intact now?" Alyria took another quick look behind her to check on Iron Bull and Krem. They were oblivious that she was speaking into the communication stone and were busy with their own things.  
    "Yes, Inquisitor. I am planning on transferring the magic from the glass orb in my office to the original orb, not all of it though. I wanted to talk with you about it before I started the process." Dorian's voice held a note of disdain as he continued, "I have a feeling that Fen'Harel can sense the orb. If my theory is correct, it will only be a matter of time before he comes for it. That is why I am hesitant on restoring all the magic to the orb."  
    Alyria let what Dorian said sink in before speaking, "The anchor is part of that power, isn't it?"  
    "Yes. That would mean that you will no longer be able to close rifts."  
    "Then leave it at the power that is in your glass orb. We do not know what Sol- Fen'Harel has planned. It would be better if he did not have all of his power in case we have to face him. Better for us to have the advantage."  
    "Alright, I will have the magic transferred by the time you return. Like I said, be prepared for anything after the orb is completed." Dorian sighed heavily, "You are my dearest friend and I only wish to see you and Cullen happy. I will do everything in my powers to stand by you and see this through to the end. I will speak with you later." The communication stone's glow started to dissipate in her hand as he deactivated his stone.  
    A strange sense came over Alyria as she tucked the amulet that held the stone back in her armor. She felt as though she was being watched. The feeling was unsettling to her as she bent down to pick up her pack. She slipped the pack over her shoulder while making her way over to Iron Bull and Krem.  
    Iron Bull was bent over pulling herbs and jamming them in his pack as Alyria drew close. "Hey, boss." He greeted her as she dropped to her knees beside him. "What's up?"  
    "Do you feel that?" Alyria pulled a few herbs while looking around.  
    Iron Bull arched an eyebrow as he looked up to Alyria, "Huh?"  
    Alyria inched closer to Iron Bull as she whispered, "We are being watched or at least I feel like we are." Her eyes scanned around the area they were in. "I think it would be best if we got back to Skyhold."  
    "We can take it," He said as a stern expression came over Alyria's face, "right, let's get out of here." As the two stood up Iron Bull looked over to Krem, "Hey, we are taking off."  
    Making haste down the path, Alyria took the lead. There was a sick familiarity to how she felt, like she wanted to know who was watching her, but in the back of her mind she didn't. It made her mind wander a bit as she tried to shake the feeling. It felt as though the person watching her meant no harm and knew her, but she didn't want to take the chance that her instincts were wrong. Upon reaching the horses they slung their packs on the horses backs and got into the saddles. Alyria took a quick look behind her before spurring her horse into the run back to Skyhold. Something caught her eye, a glint of sunlight off what appeared to be armor. She shook her head dismissing the sight and began their journey back to Skyhold.  
    A pair of slate grey eyes watched from the trees as the Inquisitor and her companions rode off. As they grew to dots on the horizon, the figure stepped out from behind the trees with arms folded behind his back and a smirk on his face. The pieces were falling into place faster than he had hoped. When the Inquisitor was no longer in view the man turned and walked back into the forest, "Our paths will soon cross again. Dareth shiral, Inquisitor."


	6. Chapter 6

    The Inquisitor and her company made good time as they came through the gates of Skyhold as the last rays of sunlight peeked over the mountains. Alyria's thoughts still lingered on the feeling of being watched. She gnawed on her lip with a furrowed brow while she dismounted her horse. Something seemed to be odd to her, like a small voice in the back of her head screaming that there will soon be trouble. She shook her head as she handed her reins off to Dennet. Before he could escort the horse away, she pulled her pack from the horse's back.  
    "Hey, Bull." She turned her attention to Iron Bull as he tied his horse off. "Can you run this to the supplies building for me?" She tossed her pack to Iron Bull with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to go with you today."  
    "No problem, anytime you wanna come along say the word, boss." Iron Bull smiled as he started off for the storage building to drop off their goods.  
    Alyria turned her gaze to the battlements with a smile. Cullen was coming down the stairs with his nose jammed in a document. A giggle caught in her throat as the thoughts of being watched fled from her mind. With a spring in her step she crossed the courtyard and met Cullen at the bottom of the stairs. A playful giggled left her lips as she pulled the documents from his hand as he reached the bottom stair, "What you doing?"  
    A surprised look came over Cullen's face, but was quickly replaced with a smile once he saw who took his papers. "I was just going over some of the day's reports. You're back early. Did everything go alright?" Cullen looked at his wife with a cocked eyebrow as she averted her eyes to the ground with a reserved look crossing her face. He had seen this look many times in their relationship and knew that something had happened. "I know that look. Alyria, darling, what happened?"  
    As Alyria spoke a sudden chill ran down her spine, "I felt something today while we were out. Right after we closed a rift, I felt like we were being watched and the oddest thing about it was that it felt familiar."  
Concern washed over Cullen's face, "Were you being watched?"  
    Alyria turned to the stairs of the main building while she spoke, "I didn't see anyone around, but I still couldn't shake the feeling." Her brow furrowed as she started to walk to the hall, "Where is the children, love?"  
    Cullen fell into step at her side, "Dorian is watching them. He said something about wanting to speak with you when you came back. They are in our quarters."  
    Alyria nodded with a small smile as her eyes went to the papers she snatched from Cullen. She stopped just moments before entering the great hall after scanning the papers. The top paper was enough to alarm her as she tore her eyes from the papers. "What is this? I don't understand. I know this is one of Leliana's reports, but the information startles me." She handed the papers back to Cullen, "Have you read this one fully?"  
    Quickly he took the papers from his wife's extended hand. His amber hues skimmed the document growing wider with every sentence he passed. "No, this is news to me."  
    "There is an alarming number of elven people disappearing. My people are just vanishing into the wilderness. This makes no sense." Alyria felt her chest tighten as she stepped into the dim light of the great hall. "Why would my people just disappear?"  
    "That Inquisitor, is the question on everyone's mind." Leliana stood up from the table she sat at with Varric. "Do you have any idea why your people would just uproot and run off into the wilds?"  
    "Just because I am elven you think I have the answer?" Alyria's eyes were wide as she looked at her spy master. "This is the first time I have heard of this."  
    Cullen sat the papers down on the table that Leliana stood up from, "This might explain that feeling you had in the Emerald Graves today."  
    "You were being watched?" Leliana exclaimed as she arched an eyebrow.  
    "I'm not sure if I was or if it was just a feeling. I didn't see anyone, neither did the others." Alyria reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she thought about the rest of the document. "You reported that you have noticed as of late some people bearing a mark that you haven't saw before. Did that happen when my people started to disappear?"  
    "Actually, yes. I have the mark sketched out on a piece of paper with the documents." Leliana turned to the papers, looking through them until she pulled out the sketch. "This is it."  
    Her eyes grew wide with recognition as she took the paper from Leliana. She knew the marking all too well. Her mind raced as she remembered the stories that followed the marking. It was a marking of an ancient elven god, but not just any elven god. "Fen'Harel..." The word left Alyria's lips in a whisper. "This is the mark of the agents of Fen'Harel."  
    "What?!" Leliana gasped as she pulled the paper from Alyria with her eyes fixed on the symbol. "Agents of..." Her eyes pulled away from the paper and looked around, "You mean to tell me that he is gathering agents? Why would he need them?"  
    Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening before him, "What would he have to gain by acquiring agents, other than to use them as a pawn. By the Maker, he's an elven god. Why would he need agents?"  
    Alyria brought her hand to her chin as she thought back to the old stories of Fen'Harel. "I do not know, but this troubles me." She felt a sense of unease and weariness as she turned to walk down the hall to her chambers, "Leliana, I want you to gather as much information as you possibly can with this situation." She waited a moment for Cullen before she made her way to her chambers.  
    Their journey to their private quarters was one of silence as Alyria's mind ran wild, trying to make sense of the current events. Her thoughts were shattered by the giggle of her children and the sound of crackling ice. She brought her gaze up as she reached the top stair of their quarters to find Dorian sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing with a small snow cloud. The children giggling happily as a light snow fell on their small heads.  
    Dorian turned his attention from the children with a smile at Alyria and Cullen's entrance. "Ah, Inquisitor. I hope your mission went well." With a simple wave of his hand the small snow cloud disappeared.  
    Alyria crossed the room to sit with her children, "It went well. Iron Bull left out a small detail when we left this morning." A half smile graced her lips as she gave Cullen a side long look. "When we arrived he informed me there was a fade demon there. Upon wandering there we found the rift that it came from. The stone helped close the rift with no problem."  
    "Maker's breath! You ran into a demon? Why is this the first I've heard of this?" A quizzical expression crossed Cullen's face as he took a seat on the couch.  
    A small laugh left Alyria's lips as Elise played with the buckles to her armor, "Cullen, I was fine. It was nothing I couldn't handle. You forget, I have fought things worse than a fade demon. I have fought demons, dragons, crazed mages and there was also that fellow Corypheus. A simple rift was the least of my worries." She paused a moment as she turned her attention to Dorian. "There was one thing that I was not prepared for. I felt this odd sensation of being watched, but there was no one there. It was the strangest thing because it felt so familiar."  
    Dorian arched an eyebrow as he brought his hand up to his chin, "When was this?"  
    "Right after you contacted me via the communication stone." Alyria looked down to her daughter who had unbuckled her chest piece and was now pulling on the strap. Her fingers moved to the other side of her armor, unbuckling the armor and setting it down on the floor.  
    "Interesting." Dorian thought for a moment before continuing, "I started the magic transfer shortly after I disconnected the communication. The orb is complete minus what power you carry with you."  
    "You don't think...?" Alyria looked up from her daughter to Dorian. "He couldn't have known that soon."  
    "It's an ancient magic we know hardly nothing about, he may have that strong of a link with it. Which has me worried." His brow furrowed as he looked to Alyria's staff. "You said you were being watched in the Arbor Wilds, or at least felt like it?"  
    "Yes."  
    "He may have an attachment to the orb and sensed its completion. He may have been watching you there thinking the power in the stone in your staff was his orb." Dorian quickly grabbed Alyria's staff while waving his hand over the stone. "I can't risk him taking you out in search of the orb. I cloaked the stone from being detected. I hope it works against elven gods." He laughed as he waved his hand dismissively heading for the stairs of the room. "I will take my leave. If anything happens, I will notify you at once." Dorian moved down the stairs taking his leave from their chambers.  
    Cullen crossed the room to gently pick up his son who had fallen asleep on the rug next to his sister. "This all seems larger than just Corypheus. How could we have not saw who Solas was before now?"  
    Alyria scooped Elise into her arms as she stood up carrying her to her bed so the twins could get some sleep. "Solas didn't want us to know, so he played his cards carefully. I will admit this is rather upsetting and has me worried about the future for our children. I don't know what his plans are, but he's an elven trickster god. They can't be good."  
    With a smile Cullen gently laid Warren down in his bed as he shook his head. He then crossed the room preparing himself to lay down for the night. "Maker, this all troubles me. I hope that you have an idea of what you're doing by fixing that blasted orb."  
    "Honestly I have no clue." Alyria sighed heavily as she too prepared for bed. "I had Dorian repair the orb in hopes Solas may reveal his plans to us. Whatever they may be." She finished stripping her armor off leaving it in a pile near the bed. Her muscles cried out as she crawled into bed. They ached a bit after today's mission. It had been a while since she went out and flexed her muscles. As soon as Cullen laid down she curled into him, resting her head on his chest while she draped her arm over his abs.  
    "I have faith in you, darling. I love you." Cullen leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.  
    Alyria could barely keep her eyes open as she listened to his heart beat. "I love you too." Came her sleepy murmur. Soon she drifted into a restless sleep filled with dreams of green glowing orbs and wolves. To Alyria the dawn could not come fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

    The next morning Alyria awoke from her dreams with a start. Her eyes snapped open as her hand came up to her forehead. She was chilled to the bone, but drenched in sweat. Her mind raced as the last images of her nightmare burned into her mind. She shivered as Cullen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair.  
    "Shhh, it's alright darling." His voice was soft as he tried to sooth his wife.  
    Alyria tried to calm her hammering heart and steady her breathing as she looked up to Cullen. Shock hit Cullen as he looked into her eyes, there was something there that he had never seen before, fear. "Oh, Maker..."  
    "What happened?" Cullen asked his voice laced with concern as he held his shivering wife.  
    "It was a nightmare." Her voice shook as she spoke, "I was alone. I couldn't find anyone. It was terrifying. Skyhold was empty as I walked through with the orb and a wolf by my side. When I reached the main hall it appeared a fire had ravaged the hall. I got scared and ran for our quarters worried about you and the children..." Her voice broke a tears fell from her blue eyes and spilled upon Cullen's bare chest.  
    "Take your time, love." He cradled her close rocking her gently attempting to calm her. This worried him, she rarely had nightmares, but this one apparently shook her to her very core. He knew what it was like to wake up completely terrified, the worst part was when he had his nightmares alone before he met Alyria. They were damaging and hard to overcome. Now it was his turn to make her feel the way she made him feel, safe from all the terrifying things that haunted her.  
    "I raced to the top of the stairs here in our quarters and again it was like it was purged in fire. I screamed and threw the orb at the wolf as I walked to the balcony. I pushed open broken doors careful not to cut myself on the shattered glass to the most horrifying sight I had ever saw." She paused to suck in a breath of air. She felt a lump in her throat that almost choked her as she clung to Cullen. "The world... the world was on fire. Green flames tore through the land, snuffing out the life and baptizing the world in Veilfire. As I stood on the balcony, I heard something behind me. I had never been so scared in my life, so I didn't turn around. I remember hearing a voice, his voice. He said to me, 'Ir abelas. Telanadas. Bel lasa din'an la ne. Ar lasa mala revas.' Then I felt a push that sent me over the edge of the balcony, falling through a broken, fire filled world. Before I landed I awoke." She bit her lip hard as she felt a shudder rip through her body.  
    "That-that was elvish. What does it mean?" Cullen inquired with a frown upon his face.  
    "Solas said in rough translation: I am sorry. Nothing is inevitable. Many are dead. I give you your freedom." Tears rolled down Alyria's cheeks as she squeezed Cullen in an attempt to bite back her fear.  
    Cullen's eyes grew wide as he held his wife. His mind reeled at the thoughts that floated there. 'What if this is what's to come now that the orb is complete? Was this a premonition?' He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts as he cradled his wife. "Darling, maybe this was just a nightmare, nothing more. You have been stressing about the anchor and the orb for a while now. Maybe this was a product of your fears."  
    "Maker, I hope so. Losing you and the children would..." Her words failed as a sob escaped her lips.  
    "I know." Cullen kissed her forehead. "I will not allow anything to happen to us. No matter what the cost, I will protect you and our children, love." He felt Alyria start to pull away from him as Elise cooed. Before she got off the bed Cullen gently grasped her forearms catching her eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"  
    A weak smile barely shown on her lips as she replied, "I think so." She pulled away from Cullen and went to her child's side. Gently she picked Elise up and sat her down on the rug, allowing her to roam around while she got ready for her day. She knew she had to push the nightmare from her mind and push forward. The Inquisition needed her focused and ready for anything. She couldn't let this affect her now.  
    Cullen watched as his wife moved around the room preparing for her day. She got dressed, combed out her hair and splashed water on her face from the small basin on her desk. She was so strong and brave, but to see her shaken like that almost broke him. He knew that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He pulled himself from the bed and began his morning routine. A few moments passed as he pulled his trousers up and started securing his breastplate. Before he put his mantle on he too splashed water on his face. This dream even had him shaken. He hope that's all it was, was just a dream as he walked over to Warren's bed to softly wake his son.  
    As soon as the pair were dressed and ready to meet the waking world they traveled downstairs to the main hall with their children in hand. THey made their way down to the tables in the great hall and were greeted with smiles. Sera sat with Dorian and Iron Bull chattering away as they ate breakfast. Once Sera caught sight of Alyria she gave a big smile and waved her over.  
    "Good morning." Alyria moved to the table as she sat her child down in a chair. Quickly she leaned over the table pulling some of the food from the basket to feed her children. "How are you all this morning?"  
    "I'm doing great!" Sera laughed as took another bite of her apple. "Leliana though, she looks frazzled." She turned her eyes to the spymaster who sat at another table pouring over reports.  
    "She's been there all morning reading those papers." Dorian turned his attention to Alyria. "She's trying her hardest to find out why your people are disappearing."  
    Iron Bull shifted a bit in his seat as he reached his cup. He smiled down at Warren who sat next to him before turning his eyes to Alyria. "I think we all need to have a sit down. I received word today from the Qun."  
    Josephine came hurrying through the hall with a stack of papers in her hands. Alyria's eyes widened as she heard a few choice words exit the dignitary's mouth. A relieved look crossed Josephine's face as she made eye contact with Alyria.  
    "Inquisitor, do you have a moment. Letters have been arriving by courier from Orlais. It seems the people are infuriated by the Inquisition." Josephine quickly sat the papers down and rifled through them. Within seconds she pulled a handful of the papers out. "These are letters from the nobles there with horrible accusations against us."  
    Alyria's jaw dropped as she looked upon the papers. "Really now?" She felt anger well up in her stomach as her eyes skimmed the papers. "Well that's it." She tossed the papers back onto the table. "I'm going to find someone able to watch the children for a bit. Bull's right, it's time to have a meeting." She hoisted Elise back up into her arms as Cullen did the same with Warren. Hastily she made her way out of the hall, into the courtyard and into the Herald's Rest tavern. Her eyes scanned the tavern until she found Krem sitting in his usual spot.  
    "Hey there..." At first Krem's voice was cheery as Alyria approached him with Cullen in toe, but as she go closer he seen the look on her face. "Uh, what's up?"  
    "I am terribly sorry to ask this of you, but it seems all hell broke loose over night and we need to have a meeting as soon as possible. Would you be so kind as to watch the children?" She attempted to smile, but Krem seen through it.  
    "You know I don't mind the children. Of course I can watch them." Krem stood up reaching out for Elise. "I'll take them upstairs away from the booze." He laughed as Cullen released Warren. Krem extended his hand to Warren, who took it with a smile. "Just fill me in when you are done ok." Krem turned to the stairs and led the children up as Alyria and Cullen made their way back to the main hall.  
    To Alyria's surprise everyone needed for the meeting had already gathered in the main hall. Cassandra sat over with Josephine and Leliana while Varric sat in his chair near the fireplace. Blackwall was found leaning against one of the pillars on the side of the room. Alyria took a moment to calm herself and decided here was as good a place as any to do this. No one else seemed to be in the hall other than her main company.  
    Alyria looked to Cullen with a faint smile as she cleared her throat catching the attention of everyone seated in the main hall. "I can't believe this Cullen. It seems like things are falling to hell right now." She gave a heavy sigh as she turned her attention back to her companions. "Could you all please find somewhere to sit where we are all closer together? I'm not bothering with the war room for this. I would rather get this done now."  
    Her companions got up from where they were and chose to sit at the two tables towards the front of the hall, dividing themselves between the two tables on either side of the walk way. The sounds of scraping chairs and bustling people rang out for a few moments and then calmed as all eyes turned to Alyria and Cullen.  
    "Apparently the world is pretty much against us right now. According to a few of the letters I skimmed over from Josephine, Orlais thinks we have a hidden agenda and asks that we disband. The letters that I looked over were from nobles, not people of political power, I wish to quell this problem quick." Alyria rubbed her hands together as she continued to speak, "They that since we helped Celene that we are the people that are pulling her strings. They fear that we are going to overthrow Empress Celene and take Orlais for ourselves." Her anger towards this particular situation flared, "I mean, by the Maker, we helped them and now they want to see us gone. I can't believe this."  
    Cullen looked to his wife trying to calm her, "Darling it will be alright. I can assure you that we are not going anywhere."  
    "That's not the point. I know that we are not disbanding, we are helping people. If I felt that we are no longer capable of doing that then I would suggest it." Alyria looked to Josephine as she walked over to her, "Do you think that you could send word to them and maybe come to an understanding with them?"  
    "I have tried. They will not listen to me. They think that I am just a mindless messenger." Josephine's expression saddened as she looked down at her hands.  
    "Then we will make them listen." Alyria turned from Josephine to Leliana, "Send word to Vivienne and have her meet Cassandra and Josephine in Orlais. We will meet with them and quell this situation.  
    "I am to go?" Josephine's eyes widened as she turned to Alyria. "What can I do?"  
    "You are a very skilled woman of words. I have faith once they meet you, they will see reason." Alyria smiled to her friend as she walked over to Iron Bull. "You said you recieved word from the Qun? What was it?"  
    Iron Bull pulled a letter from his pocket to hand to Alyria as he spoke, "The letter covers a few things. I have given no reply." Iron Bull took a deep breath before speaking, "They want Hissrad to come back to the Qun to fight against the agents of Fen'Harel. They said they believe that the Inquisition is not capable of defeating an elven god."  
    Alyria furrowed her brow as she looked up from the paper to meet Iron Bull's eyes. "You're Tal-Vashoth. Why would they ask you to bring back Hissrad?"  
    "Because I am Hissrad." Iron Bull's expression was stone serious as he continued to speak. "Since they asked for me by that name, if I did go back to fight with them I would no longer be Tal-Vashoth."  
    The expression that came over Dorian's face as Iron Bull spoke was pained, so pained that it was an ice shard to Alyria's heart. She herself couldn't believe this. This was the second time that she would have to try and convince Iron Bull to stay. She took a moment before she spoke to calm herself down, "What will you tell them?"  
    "What do you think, boss?" Iron Bull looked from Alyria to Dorian as his arm came around Dorian's chair. "I'm not going. Hell we have a better chance defeating Fen'Harel than anyone else. We're the Inquisition, we have taken on just about everything this world and the next could throw at us."  
    Alyria felt the tension in the hall shatter as Iron Bull declared he would stay. "Do you think they would take a stand with us and fight?"  
    "No." Came Iron Bull's flat answer, "They believe that the Qun's people are enough to bring down Fen'Harel. They should be no trouble. After all I have done as you have asked and censored what I sent back to them."  
    "Good. As long as we don't have to fight them as well." Alyria brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "That would be the last thing we need. Leliana, have you found anything out about the elven people that are disappearing?"  
    Leliana turned her chair so she could get a better look at the Inquisitor. "Honestly, I haven't found out much, but from what I have gathered they are leaving their homes and going into the mountain. It's not affecting all the elves though, only a handful."  
    "How many are we talking?" Alyria asked as she moved her hand to cross them over her chest.  
    "Only a few hundred." Leliana said as she stood up to pace the room.  
    Varric leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face, "You don't think they are the agents of Fen'Harel. It would only make sense that some of the elven people would leave. Fen'Harel's chosen?"  
    Alyria looked to Varric with a puzzled look, "You mean like the elves that cling to the old ways?"  
    "Precisely. Maybe that's where Giggles took off to after we defeated Corypheus. Leliana did say she couldn't find him." Varric leaned forward while locking his fingers together. "He was pretty set in the old ways of the elves."  
    Alyria looked from Varric, to Dorian then to her advisors. Only they knew the who Fen'Harel really was. Alyria nodded to them knowing that it was time to tell her company the truth of Solas. "Solas is Fen'Harel." The words rocked the whole room as if a bomb was detonated.  
    "That's a load of shit. How can he be an elven god?" Sera popped off, "If he's a god then I'm the Hero of Ferelden and we all know that's shit."  
    "There's no way. He came to us willingly when the breach opened in the sky. He then cared for you while you were unconscious from the mark." Cassandra's expression grew dark, "I should have known there was something wrong with an apostate coming to a camp full of Templars."  
    Alyria raised her hands to quiet her frantically chattering friends. "He is Fen'Harel. Dorian made the discovery when I asked him back to help me take care of a problem. Solas is very much Fen'Harel. We don't know what his agenda is, but he knows us all. He knows our ins and outs. He fought along side of each of us and knows our weaknesses. I hope it does not come to a fight with him, but if that's his plans we try a diplomatic approach to it."  
    "And what if a diplomatic approach does not work with him?" Josephine looked up from the papers in front of her, "How are you so sure he will come back here?"  
    "If it comes down to the wire and he will not listen to reason, you all are not to engage him." Alyria took a deep breath as she continued, "I will face him, directly."  
    "You can't do that! He's an elven god. There is a very real chance he could kill you." Cullen turned to face his wife with shock written all over his face, "We need you and facing him could be a suicide mission."  
    Cassandra slammed her hands down on the table, "I will not allow this! You are the Inquisitor, we would fall apart without you."  
    "Yeah who else is gonna close the icky fady things? You're the only one who can." Sera chimed in as she stood up from her chair, placing her hands on her hips.  
    Alyria brought her left hand up while taking off her glove, revealing her runework hand, "I know he will be back. Dorian was successful in repairing the orb of Fen'Harel." She held up her hand for the hall to see.  
    Silence fell over the hall as everyone's eyes became transfixed with her hand. Once the reality of the runework hand set in the hall erupted in gasps and protests.  
    "Why? What happened? Where is your hand?!" Sera exclaimed as she bolted from her seat to Alyria. Worry over came Sera as she took her friend's hand in her own to look it over.  
    "I did what I had to. The mark was killing me and this was the only way to stop it. This was the original reason Dorian came back. He helped me and he saved my life. After studying the hand we realized who Solas truly was and what the orb was as well." Alyria watched her friend look her hand over.  
    "How can you close rifts now?" Cassandra asked as she too stepped forwards to observe the hand.  
    "That has been taken care of." Alyria looked to Iron Bull, "I can still close rifts, but with the current situation I would rather not say how." She turned her eyes from Sera and Cassandra over to Leliana, "I need you to find out everything you can on our situation with the elves. Josephine I need you to be prepared to leave in the morning with Cassandra. Everyone else keep your eyes peeled. Solas took up residency here with us, he knows all routes to Skyhold. If you see him, do not engage him. Find me as quickly as possible and I will deal with him." She pulled her hand from her friends and started to move to the doors of the main hall. "You all may go. I am concluding this meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

    Alyria stepped out of the main hall as her friends left their seats to attend to their assigned tasks. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin as she walked towards the tavern. It felt as though the weight of the world was upon her shoulders as she pushed the doors open. She made her way up the stairs and to the room Krem and the children were. She heard Krem laughing with the children as she entered the room.  
    "That meeting didn't take long." Krem smiled as he looked up from the children. "I suppose you sent the Chief out on a mission?"  
    Alyria laughed as she tugged her glove back on, "No he's in the main hall with Dorian."  
    "What's on your mind. You look troubled." Krem smiled sympathetically at her. "You know you can talk with me. I'm a good listener."  
    Alyria pulled one of the cushioned chairs over to her and sat down, "there is a lot going on right now. I feel like the world is turning against us and we are struggling to keep our heads above water. Orlais fears we would overthrow Empress Celene and sends threats almost daily. Then there was the matter of the orb. Oh and remember Solas?"  
    Krem arched an eyebrow, "Course I do. How do you forget someone like him. He was always talking about his people and the old ways. Oh and the lack of hair set him apart from everyone else."  
    Alyria sighed as she dropped her forehead into her palms, "Solas is Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf. My mother used to tell me stories of him. Never once did I believe them to be true, until now. He was animate about the orb that Corypheus had and now Dorian has fixed it."  
    "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Krem raised his eyes to Alyria as the children continued to play at his side.  
    "At this point, I do not know. Dorian seems to think that he and the orb are connected, like he can sense its presence. If that is the case, he may very well come back for it. The companions have been warned about that and they are fully up to speed now about everything. Like I told them, Solas fought alongside us for a long time, he knows all our weaknesses. If you see him please have me warned."  
    "Are you sure you can match the strength of a god. I know you have brought down dragons, but this, he's a god..." Krem stopped there and looked to the children, this was a very sensitive subject. He knew that he shouldn't say too much more on the matter due to the children, "Just be careful. If anything happened to you the commander and the children would be devastated. They wouldn't be the same. Promise me as a friend that you will be careful."  
    Alyria grimly smiled to her friend, "I will. I just hope that Fen'Harel will not attack. That would be the last thing we need." She leaned down to pick her children up. "I should let you get back to your drink and the bard." Alyria smiled widely, "from what I hear around Skyhold, she likes you too."  
    "Huh, what?" Krem's jaw went slack as he looked at Alyria.  
    "Sera told me." Alyria laughed as she walked out of the door with Krem at her side. "Why don't you just ask her out instead of digging dirt up on her."  
    "Alright." Krem gave a small chuckle as he took his seat in the corner of the bar, "If you need anything you know where I am."  
    Alyria nodded as she escorted her children out of the tavern and back to the main hall. Cullen sat at a table with Leliana and Josephine working out the small details of the trip to Orlais while Dorian and Iron Bull sat at their table laughing over a joke that Dorian had said. Sera was towards the back of the hall where the throne as if she was looking for something. She kept looking around the throne making clicking noises with her tongue. Curiosity crept up on Alyria as she sat her daughter down while they approached Sera.  
    "Drat, where did it run off to?" Sera said as she got down on her hands and knees to look under the throne. "Ugh!"  
    "Sera, are you alright?" Alyria asked as her children clung to her side once she stopped a few feet from where Sera was.  
    Sera instantly shot upright while sitting on her knees, "Uh, yeah. Just lost something. Nothing to worry about Inky."  
    Alyria smirked and cocked an eyebrow as she laughed at Sera's reaction. "What is it Sera?"  
    "Nothing!" Sera proclaimed as a small whimper came from behind the throne. A few seconds later a small brown colored pup poked it's head from behind the throne.  
     Excited gasps and squeals came from the children as they tore away from their mother to see the puppy. As their squeals echoed the halls it caught the attention of everyone in the hall, all eyes were turned towards the children. The puppy bounced out to greet the children, licking them and rolling around with them on the floor.  
    "Sera! You got them a mabari pup?" Alyria smiled widely as she too went towards the puppy. "This is so sweet of you!"  
    "Well it was going to be a surprise. I hope it's ok." She laughed a bit nervously.  
    "He's perfect!" Alyria watched her children play with the puppy and felt the weight of the world fall away from her with their giggles and squeals. "So what are we gonna name him?" She asked her children as she reached her hand out to pet the dog.  
    Elise was the first to suggest a name, "Coco!" Warren was quick to nod in agreement.  
    "Alright, Coco welcome to the Inquisition, and to my little family." Alyria smiled as she rubbed the small puppy's head.  
    "So what do we have here?" Cullen inquired as he stepped up to the throne.  
    "Sera got them a puppy. They decided on the name of Coco." Alyria stood up and moved back to her husband's side.  
    "Naming a war dog Coco." Cullen laughed a bit as he watched his children play with the dog. "I wouldn't have named it that, but it's what the children wanted. So it will do."  
    "At least for now we have a few moments to breathe." Alyria turned to Cullen as she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
    "Are you sure sending Josephine to Orlais will calm them. They threw some vicious accusations at us." Cullen asked as he placed his forehead gently against Alyria's.  
    "I hope so. I don't think they will do anything brash. They know if they do they will have to deal with me in the long run. I don't think they want that." Alyria laughed as she turned back to her children. At least for now there was some joy and happiness in her life before the chaos broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

    Almost a month had passed since Alyria sent Cassandra and Leliana to Orlais. From the letters she received things seemed to be going well with Josephine's delegations. Her letters told Alyria that she was doing the best she could in Orlais and over time the people started to calm down and trust her. Things were starting to work out well with that situation and her return should be soon.  
    Leliana exhausted all of her resources trying to get as much information as she could on the current situation with Fen'Harel and the elves. She kept running into dead ends when she tried to follow any leads that she did obtain. It was a losing battle to her.  
    Alyria found herself sitting on her couch in her room with her nose shoved in a book while her children played with Coco before her. As of late she found that things have calmed down a lot to where she was able to have more free time with her children and her husband. The calm frightened her a bit though. It was almost too good to be true. Her mind turned over as she placed her marker in the book and watched her children. Maybe she had pegged things all wrong. Maybe Fen'Harel meant no harm. She thought about all the times he helped her and the advice he gave to her frequently about situations they faced. He seemed as though he meant to help them and to further their cause.  
    She shook her head and sat her book down on the couch next to her before she stood to cross the room. She walked to her balcony doors to look out over the snow covered mountains. This calm made her uneasy, but she didn't let it show. Since Dorian repaired the orb she had been silently suffering from nightmares of white wolves with red eyes and veil fire. She kept them to herself as to not worry the people around her, but they seemed to be calling to her. She would usually brush it off as just nightmares, things her mind would take and twist due to the stress. A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her forehead.  
    As she turned back to her children there was a frantic knock on her door followed by it being slung open and a soldier hurrying up her stairs.  
    "Inquisitor, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but you are needed. There is a small band of people approaching Skyhold under a banner. Cullen has already gathered some of our forces at the main gates. It's urgent you are needed at the gates." He spoke as he caught his breath, "there is a man at the front that Leliana was able to identify. It's Solas."  
    Alyria's heart stopped briefly as she snapped her head to the soldier, "she is sure?" He nodded gravely as she turned from the window. Instantly she sprun into action, making her way to her small armory closet and slipping into her armor. "Watch the children, make sure they are safe at any costs." Her voice was as cold as steel as she grabbed her staff and tore out of her quarters a break neck speeds towards the gates of the castle.  
    Once she tore out of the main doors of the main hall she was greeted by a small handful of her troops suited up and at the ready. She made her way to the front of the bracket of soldiers and found Cullen standing before them. To her surprise her companions stood at the front line of the troops. Dorian, Iron Bull, Sera, Leliana Varric and Blackwall stood at the front with their weapons drawn. Alyria took her place at the front of the troops as Fen'Harel and his men marched forward on Skyhold's bridge.  
    "Dorian, the orb. Do you have it on you?" Alyria asked as she quickly advanced on him.  
    Dorian reached into his robes, pulling out the small orb and handing it to her.  
    Alyria held the orb in her runework hand afraid that if it touched her flesh it would once again start to consume her. She took a deep breath as she turned to her troops. "I do not know what will happen, but if they attack divert them from the main hall. Do not let them get into that building. The heirs of the Inquisition, my children are in my quarters. Protect them as if you are protecting me!" She raised her staff above her head. "They are few and we are many. Fen'Harel will soon know that he is out numbered here and we will not tolerate his intrusion on our home!" The troops cheered as Alyria turned to face the gates.  
    "Inquisitor, they are just beyond the gates." Came a soldier's call from atop the battlements.  
    Alyria squared her shoulders with her staff and orb in hand. She looked to Cullen who dropped the visor in his lion helm and drew his sword. "Open the gates. Let's give them an invitation they won't soon forget!"  
    The gates before them made a loud creaking noise as the soldiers worked the cranks at the top of the battlements. Excitement coursed through Alyria as the iron gate began to lift. This was it. Either they settled it diplomatically or she would ensure he would not leave her dungeon.  
    As the gates rose she was met with a familiar set of slate grey eyes and a calm demeanor. He stood on the other side of the gate with his soldiers. Some held banners of Fen'Harel while others stood with weapons in hand. He was suited in glittering silver and gold armor with a wolf pelt hanging from his left shoulder. His arms were folded behind his back as a cocky grin pulled up the corner of his lip. He held up his hand to silence his troops as he stepped forwards into Skyhold.  
    "Inquisitor, I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said as his foot crossed the gates. His men did not cross over the gates though, they remained on the bridge awaiting orders from their "god".  
    "You mean this." Alyria smirked as she held up the orb. "I knew you would come back for it."  
    "It rightfully belongs to me, but you already know that." Fen'Harel continued to step forward towards Alyria with his arms folded behind his back.  
    "Yeah. You want it? Then you tell me what you have planned. Then you leave, no questions asked and never return to bother me or my Inquisition again." Alyria sneered as she pulled the orb back from his reach.  
    Fen'Harel's eyes widened with amusement. "You are truly in no position to demand that. I have more power than you know. I could crush your Inquisition into dust with a blink of my eye." He paused with a smile on his face, "You can't stop me, so I see no harm in telling you. I plan to restore my people to their rightful glory. Back to the days where our kind reigned and the orb is the key. I plan to enter the fade and rip apart the veil..."  
    Alyria's eyes went wide as she listened to Fen'Harel speak. As she stared at him she lost track of the sound of his voice as fear ripped the air from her lungs. He was going to do exactly what he dreams told her. He was going to baptize the world in veil fire and restore the elves and only the elves. She could not allow this to happen. Her mind sprung into action as Fen'Harel continued his long winded speech. Slowly she shook her head as she launched her plan into action. "Close the gates!" She screamed as she threw the orb into the stone wall shattering it once again into a million pieces.  
    "You insolent..." Fen'Harel surged forwards while reaching out for Alyria's left hand. "Fine then I'll just draw the power out of you!" His hand clamped around her wrist with an iron grip as the gate slammed shut, rocking the hold with the force it came down.  
    Fen'Harel's eyes widened as he ripped the glove from Alyria's hand. "It was killing me. What did you really expect me to do." She smirked as he released her hand.  
    He took a step back as he watched his plans shatter before his eyes. Fen'Harel looked to the troops that stood before him. With the gate closed he was truly outnumbered, sure he could level the place, but that thought fled from his mind as the Eluvian flashed in his mind. If he could get there he could escape Skyhold and devise another plan. Within moments he took off in a full sprint towards the main hall.  
    Alyria's eyes widened in panic as he tore off from her. He was heading to the great hall. She tore off after him, not allowing him to gain too much land between them. She watched in horror as soldiers tried to stop him and with a blink of his eyes he turned them to stone. "NO!" She screamed as he entered the hall. Iron Bull, Dorian and the rest of her companions were right on Alyria's heels as Fen'Harel piked a corner and headed for the courtyard.  
    Dorian grabbed Iron Bull's arm and pulled him towards another door. They all knew where he was running to now. Dorian and Iron Bull plowed through another door trying to get to the Eluvian first. Since Dorian first arrived in Skyhold he took the liberty of mapping the place out in his head. One never knows when he has to run, even from his friends.  
    Alyria was still nipping at Fen'Harel's heels as they rounded the corner of the courtyard and came to a skidding halt before the Eluvian. "Solas, don't!" Alyria pleaded with him, "We can work out a civil way of dealing with this. Don't run."  
    "You destroyed everything, my plans are ruined and you think I want to sit here and talk this over with you. You're wrong Alyria. You are nothing more than a glorified butcheress. I will be back and when I do I will see you all burn." He smirked as Alyria's temper flared.  
    Alyria took a step forward bracing herself as she cast a spell towards Fen'Harel. The sheer force of the wind made him lose his footing and fall backwards into the Eluvian. Shock hit Alyria as she realized what she had done. She couldn't let him escape. The shouts of her companions ran out in her ears as she ran head long into the mirror after Fen'Harel.  
    As her body emerged on the other side of the Eluvian she was met with a loud siren and flashing red lights. There were crates all over the room they were in and writing on the wall. Cargo bay was written on one wall and the word Normandy was written on the other.  
    "Uh, Shephard, there seems to be a security breach in the cargo bay. Two vital signs EDI does not recognize." A male's voice filled the room around them.  
    Alyria couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around at the crates. This was like nothing she had ever seen before in her life. Her eyes turned to Fen'Harel who was just as amazed as her. Alyria panicked as she felt no magic coarse through her veins. It felt as though her magic was sealed in this weird place. Quickly she looked around for something to help her defend herself should he chose to attack her. Finally her eyes caught sight of something silvery on a crate next to her. Without any hesitation she reached for the silvery contraption. As her hand wrapped around the grip she looked it over quickly. It reminded her of Varric's weapon Bianca. Her hand worked faster than her mind as she leveled the strange weapon with Fen'Harel's left shoulder and shot. Her idea was to cripple him not kill him. If she could get him back through the Eluvian and in Skyhold she could take him captive. The power of the shot caused her to lose her grip on the weapon, sending it clattering to the floor.  
    As the shot dug into Fen'Harel's shoulder he howled in pain. This was a new experience to him. This pain was like nothing he had ever been through. Anger coursed through him as his eyes locked onto Alyria with a fire burning in them. Anger and pain drove him as he charged forward throwing all his weight at Alyria and sending them careening back through the Eluvian. Within moments they came rolling out of the Eluvian in a tangled mess into Skyhold's courtyard.  
    Once they came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard Alyria had the upper hand. She straddled Fen'Harel with her right fist cocked back ready to hit him in the face. Fen'Harel felt his magic flare back to life as he used a pulse wave on Alyria, sending her flying backwards off of him. She landed a few feet from Cullen who quickly helped her to her feet.  
    Alyria noticed that Dorian and Iron Bull now stood on either side of the Eluvian and smirked. "You're not getting away so easily." She scoffed at Fen'Harel. "Shatter the Eluvian!"  
    "With pleasure." Iron Bull replied as he brought his war hammer back and swung it with an earth shattering force.  
    "NO!" Fen'Harel exclaimed as the hammer hit the Eluvian, sending pieces of glass flying forward from the impact of the blow. His mind raced as he got to his feet. They had shattered the orb and the Eluvian. Without the orb he couldn't accomplish what he had set out to do and without the Eluvian he couldn't make an easy escape. He had no choice but to attempt to flee through the dungeon area. Fen'Harel made eye contact with Alyria before he turned from her and ran. He ran through the courtyard saving what powers he had left, shaking off the guards that grabbed for him.  
    Cullen took a step forward only to be stopped by Alyria's arm, "Let him go. His plans have been destroyed and his powers are fading. We will be troubled by him no more."  
    Fen'Harel could hear the shouts and cheers from the soldiers as he fled through the courtyard into the main hall and out into the main yard of the hold. He ran past the guards to the dungeons. He couldn't believe what had happened a mere mortal had foiled his plans and now has him on the run. He tore through the dungeons to the large hole in the wall, three years and it had not been fixed. His feet carried him to the hole in the wall and quickly he found his footing as he climbed down the side of the hold's wall. Once his feet hit the soft earth he turned to look back up at Skyhold. He shook his head as he walked away from the hold. Fen'Harel knew what he had to do now and set off towards the Arbor Wilds.


	10. Chapter 10

    The years passed since the day they stood off against Fen'Harel with no signs of him. Alyria and Cullen grew older as they watched their children grow up into fine adults fit to lead the Inquisition. As time moved on Alyria passed the book of the Inquisition down to her daughter who carried out that tradition with her own children. Fen'Harel's name faded into the dark just as he had.

                                                                                                         ~*~

    Years upon years passed as Fen'Harel laid in his temple in a deep sleep. As he slept the world around him changed and evolved into something different. Fen'Harel's eyes snapped open as his temple shook and rocked from a forcible impact from the outside. He sat up on the stone altar he had slept upon and stretched out his muscles. He felt another tremor shake the temple as he grabbed his staff from the altar's side. Something felt very different about this time period. Slowly Fen'Harel made his way to the temple doors as dust fell from the ceiling of the temple and odd noises came from outside. After hilting his staff on his back he leaned against the stone door and pushed on it. As the doors creaked open his eyes widened as his jaw went slack.  
    There were large black things coming down from the sky. To Fen'Harel these black monsters appeared to be hands severed from a body. As he stepped out of his temple there were loud banging sounds and people running with weapons that looked like what Alyria shot him with. He risked taking a few more steps out of the temple and was instantly spotted by a blue human looking creature with black marks. The thing screeched and ran towards him. Quickly Fen'Harel pulled his staff from his back and thrust it towards the creature. Nothing happened, he could no longer access his magic or even feel the presence of the fade.  
    "Get the fuck down!" Came a woman's voice behind him.  
    He turned to find a woman with red and black hair pointing another odd weapon at the creature. Fen'Harel dropped to his knees so fast the shock pained him. Seconds later a bright orange ball shot out of the weapon and embedded itself into the creature.  
    "The fuck you pointing a stick at a husk for? You better be thankful I saved your ass." The woman wore a strange suit of armor with an insignia on it. A red and white stripe with N7 on her breast plate. Her blue eyes roamed over Fen'Harel until they reached his ears.  
    "What? What has happened to Thedas?" Fen'Harel asked as he looked the woman over, she bore a striking resemblance to someone he used to know, but he shook it off.  
    "Thedas, it's been a long time since anyone has called this place Thedas. This is Earth. Now if you don't mind we have to haul ass before the Reapers destroy the Normandy!" She roughly grabbed him by his arm and took off running with him. She lead him through the remaining trees to an odd looking silver ship. As soon as they made it up the docking ramp the engines flared to life and they took flight.  
    The woman looked over to Fen'Harel and looked him over once more, "Who did you say you were?"  
    "Solas." Fen'Harel adopted his old name once more in hopes that no one here knew who he truly was.  
    The woman nodded as she brought her hand up to her ear, "Garrus, do me a favor. Go into my quarters and grab that really old book in the glass case. We may have a problem." She turned her icy blue eyes back to Fen'Harel, "Names Victoria Shepard. Commander of the Normandy."  
    "Commander, I am reading a vital sign I do not recognize." EDI's voice spoke from the speaker systems wired through the ship. "I detect that this life sign has been on the ship before. On the old Normandy, Commander. From security footage I can pull up, this is one of the life forms that came through the mirror we had for transport. The one that was destroyed with our old ship."  
    "Thank you EDI." Shepard smirked at Fen'Harel, "So, Solas, you've been on my ship before?" The doors behind her slid open as Garrus walked in carrying a glass case with an exceedingly old book in his hands.  
    Fen'Harel's eyes widened as he took in the creature before him. It walked on two legs and looked like a human from the neck down, but it's face looked almost bug like.  
    Garrus sat the book down on the table and stepped back. "Archangel deliveries." He laughed as Shephard touched the keypad on the side of the glass case. The glass walls retracted into the base of the case.  
    Shepard pulled the book from the red velvet lining of the case and that when Fen'Harel got a good look at the cover. His heart almost stopped at the symbol on the cover. His mind raced back over his memories of the Inquisition. This woman had the book of the Inquisition.  
    Shephard flipped through the pages of the ancient book before Fen'Harel. She stopped halfway through the book and looked up at Fen'Harel with a smirk, "Wanna lie to me again?"  
    Fen'Harel's slate grey eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? What"  
    "I know who you are. My ancestor Alyria Rutherford dealt with you, Fen'Harel. She passed her book and stories down through the years." Shepard shut the book and returned it to the case. "The fade and magic no longer exists. You're powerless here." She turned to Garrus. "I think Fen'Harel should meet our wonderful scientist, Mordin Solus. He will be happy to have the only elf in existence in his lab."  
    This was almost too much for Fen'Harel to take in. To his knowledge he was now trapped in a world with no magic, no ties to the fade and no way for him to get back to his time. Maybe over time he could find another Eluvian and go back to his time and set things right, but for now he was in the care of Commander Shepard, Mordin Solus and the crew of the Normandy.


End file.
